<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entitled Dad Forces his Son to Commit Murders and is an all around corrupt douche bag, Gets A Change Of Heart from the Phantom Thieves! by Solid_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252402">Entitled Dad Forces his Son to Commit Murders and is an all around corrupt douche bag, Gets A Change Of Heart from the Phantom Thieves!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solid_Cat/pseuds/Solid_Cat'>Solid_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Reddit Post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solid_Cat/pseuds/Solid_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji writes a reddit post on R/EntitledParents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entitled Dad Forces his Son to Commit Murders and is an all around corrupt douche bag, Gets A Change Of Heart from the Phantom Thieves!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Using an alt account because I don’t want my friends to know about this poSt.</p><p>Cast</p><p>Me - Me</p><p>ED - Entitled Dad</p><p>J - My best friend</p><p>ES - Entitled Son</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so this is a long effing story, so buckle in. My friend J was wrongfully convicted of assaulting ED because actually, J was preventing ED from forcing himself into a woman. That disgusting pervert sues J. So J gets put on probation, and he goes to live in my town, and transfers into my high school. So, obviously this is some bs, but the good that comes out of it is that J and I become really really close and we become workout buddies.</p><p> </p><p>Flash forward a few months, and we go to a Tv station where we meet ES, except we don’t know it’s ED’s son. He’s a weirdo and he talks crap about the phantom thieves on live television. For some reason, he really likes J and they seem to hit it off. I think I remember once my friend brought him up in a conversation and J had this weird look on his face. Like he was dreamin.</p><p> </p><p>So a few months go by, and we learned that ED was this corrupt politician behind the mental shutdowns in Tokyo, and his son, ES was his hitman. This is like a big fucking deal. And then ES explains to us that ED banged his mom and got her pregnant with him. Then he was this deadbeat, and the mom had to raise ES on her own. She died, and ES was left alone which is why he decided to get revenge on ED by working as his hitman to commit the mental shutdowns all over Japan, killing and hurting a lot of people. It’s pretty confusing, and I don’t get it.</p><p> </p><p>Long story short, ES kinda died. It’s really confusing. Then the phantom thieves came along and stole ED’s heart! It was so fucking cool. It’s like they got revenge for ES.</p><p> </p><p>So we sorta avenged ES’s wishes. J was really sad after, but then ES came back to life and he was dating J so that was really fucking weird. I didn’t really approve of him, but he made J happy so that’s nice.</p><p> </p><p>Edit 1: No, we are not the phantom thieves.</p><p> </p><p>Edit 2: I am not going to explain how ES caused the mental shutdowns.</p><p> </p><p>Edit 3: Don’t ask why J is dating ES. I already said in the comments that I thought he was still gonna try to kill J again, but I don’t think he’ll do that now.</p><p> </p><p>Edit 4: Spelling and grammar. Sorry guys. English is not my first language.</p><p> </p><p>Edit 5: Okay, so my friends found this post, and now they’re making me delete it, so I’m gonna delete it guys. I’m sorry. I thought it was a fucking good story that the world deserved to know but they don’t agree with me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>